Seize occasions d'être heureux
by Sasuke-yume-naruto
Summary: Sasuke malade, Naruto veut croire à son rétablissement et décide de réaliser sa liste de seize voeux. Narusasu. Occ sûrement. "-Je vous ai dit, Je regardais la mer, J'étais cachée par les rochers, Et je regardais la mer." J.M.G. Le Clézio, Lullaby.


_« -Je vous ai dit,  
>Je regardais la mer,<br>J'étais cachée par les rochers,  
>Et je regardais la mer. »<em>

J.M.G. Le Clézio, _Lullaby_.

_**Liste des vœux de Sasuke Uchiwa pour mes 16 ans :**_

_**1. Regarder la gare pendant des heures et croquer les personnes qui partent et qui arrivent.**_

_**2. Danser sur le toit du lycée.**_

_**3. Courir dans la forêt et le champ juste à côté pieds nus.**_

_**4. Brûler mon journal intime sur une falaise pour pouvoir le jeter d'en haut.**_

_**5. Ecrire sur les murs, le plafond et le sol de ma chambre.**_

_**6. Faire des photographies de moi avec Karin, Suigetsu et Naruto à travers toute la ville.**_

_**7. Les coller dans un album avec tout ce qui m'est cher.**_

_**8. Regarder encore une fois –même si je n'ai plus l'âge- les vidéos de mon enfance avec papa, maman et nii-san.**_

_**9. Avoir un bijou avec une hirondelle.**_

_**10. Et un collier avec l'emblème de ma famille.**_

_**11. Peindre un mur d'un couloir du lycée en entier.**_

_**12. Dormir à la belle étoile.**_

_**13. Rester au lit toute une journée.**_

_**14. Me faire tatouer.**_

_**15. Ecouter une chanson sur les rochers de la plage, juste en face de la mer.**_

_**16. Embrasser Naruto. Sous la pluie si possible.**_

_**Le Dimanche 23 Novembre 16h43.**_

-Salut, Pépite ! S'exclama Naruto en entrant.

-Bonjour Naruto.

-Comment peux-tu supporter cette chambre d'hôpital depuis un mois ?

-Je m'y suis fait.

-Je pourrais pas rester enfermer comme ça !

-Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, usuratonkashi.

Il ricana et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de mon lit.

Naruto, je l'ai rencontré l'année dernière, au début de mon année de seconde. Il était arrivé en retard et s'était assis sous les remarques du professeur, juste à côté de moi. Moi, j'avais observé son profil parfait, son nez droit, sa mâchoire carrée, ses pommettes hautes, ses étranges cicatrices sur ses joues (signature de son chat-Kyubi), et surtout ses yeux bleus, bleus… Il m'avait sortis de sa torpeur en me demandant un stylo (son sac avait l'air si léger) et je lui avais tendu alors que le prof avait demandé « Et bien, Monsieur Uzumaki, vos affaires sont-elles restées sur la plage ? ». Naruto lui avait répondu oui en souriant et le prof n'a pas insisté.

-Karin et Suigetsu ne sont pas avec toi ? Demandai-je.

-Non, désolé Pépite, ils sont sortis entre amoureux.

Avec Naruto, on les a rencontré cette année, ils étaient en train de se disputer dans la salle de mathématiques quand on est arrivé (en avance pour notre premier cours de notre journée). Karin s'apprêter à s'enfuir en courant quand elle nous a vu et elle m'a carrément fondu en sanglot dessus. En la voyant pleurer, Suigetsu s'est excusé et le lendemain, ils ont commencé à nous parler, naturellement. Depuis on ne se quitte plus.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils viendront sûrement demain, annonça-t-il.

-J'espère. Ils me manquent.

-Et moi ? Je ne t'ai pas manqué ? Ria-t-il.

-Si si, m'empressai-je de répondre en rougissant.

Il éclata de rire et déclara en reprenant sérieux :

-Mais tu sais, toi aussi tu nous manques.

Pour répondre, je n'ai put que rougir encore une fois.

-Et puis, recommença-t-il, les cours sont ennuyeux quand « Les Infernaux » sont pas au complet.

« Les Infernaux », c'est le nom qu'ont donné les profs a notre quatuor. Entre Naruto, le rebelle qui sèche fréquemment, toujours un mauvais coup dans la poche et qui ne fait aucun effort pour avoir de bonnes notes, Suigetsu, le boute-en-train de la classe qui lance des vannes à tout va et qui exécute les quatre cent coups avec Naruto, Karin, la déléguée survoltée, féministe, au caractère de feu et moi, le petit intello discret, un peu trop discret même. Mais le pire sont nos bavardages incessants en cours. Les profs ont bien essayé de nous séparer, mais c'était pire : on discutait à travers toute la classe, se lançait des boulettes de papier à distance, etc.

-A quoi tu pense, Pépite ?

Naruto m'appelle comme ça depuis qu'on se connait, selon ces dires, je lui fais pensé à une pépite de chocolat noir (sûrement à cause de mes cheveux, de mes yeux et de mes vêtements toujours sombres), dont le goût doux-amer se rapporterait à mon caractère doux et têtu « et surtout, avait-il ajouté, a une _petite _pépite de chocolat noir » (dites merci à ma petite taille).

-A ma vie avant ma crise, répondis-je.

-Tu sais, cette vie d'avant est la même que celle d'après, ta maladie n'est pas incurable, ils vont te soigner, tu sortiras d'ici et je pourrais recommencer à t'amener sillonner les rues de nuit comme avant.

-Naruto, tu sais très bien que c'est faux…

-Tu sortiras d'ici je te dis.

-Naruto…

Il s'est tut. Moi aussi. Je savais qu'il y avait une infime chance que je survive à l'opération mais je préférais ne pas trop me faire de faux espoir. Contrairement à Naruto, qui n'abandonnait jamais, qui croyait que la vie était belle, qui était maître de son destin.

-Oui mais si, commençai-je, mais si je ne m'en sortais pas ?

-Tu t'en sortiras.

-Mais si ce n'était pas le cas ?

-Je sais que tu t'en sortiras.

-Ce n'est pas écrit noir sur blanc sur le dictionnaire, tu sais…

-Pour moi, si.

Je soupirai, il était têtu ! Cet entêtement me fit sourire : il ne changerait jamais. Naruto m'observa avec sérieux, ne répondant à mon sourire. Il continuait de m'observait et je lui répondis par un sourcil relevé, gêné.

-Au fait ! S'exclama-t-il soudainement, ne manquant pas de me faire sursauter.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit paquet mal emballé sous mes yeux surpris. Il me le fourra dans la main en m'annonçant :

-Bon anniversaire Pépite !

-Hein ?

-On est le 23 Novembre et tu as exactement seize ans aujourd'hui, ça se fête !

-Merci…

-Tu n'ouvres pas ton cadeau ?

C'était un cadre photo. Un simple cadre photo couleur chocolat. « Pépite de chocolat », pensai-je. Mais à mes yeux, ce cadre était précieux. A cause la photo à l'intérieur, c'était une photo de moi et Naruto que Suigetsu avait prise par surprise. Naruto avait son bras autour de mes épaules et souriait comme un bien heureux en faisant le signe de la victoire à l'appareil et moi, je riais aux éclats. Je la serrai contre moi en murmurant « Merci, merci, merci… » à l'adresse de Naruto.

Comme réponse je n'eus le droit qu'à un sourire réchauffant mon cœur.

_**Le Lundi 24 Novembre, 15h08.**_

On toqua à la porte. Sans même me laisser le temps de répondre, Naruto entra en s'exclamant :

-Hey, Pépite !

-Hey, saluai-je en retour, t'es pas censé être en cours, toi ?

-J'ai séché quand j'ai appris qu'on t'avait autorisé à rentrer chez toi.

A ce moment, je me suis dit que Naruto était le genre de personne qui n'avait pas peur de la vie.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, annonça-t-il.

Je tournai la chaise de mon bureau pour pouvoir être face à lui et le laissai continué, curieux :

-Même si je pense que tu t'en sortiras, tu as raison, il reste quand même une infime chance du contraire…C'est pourquoi j'aimerais faire quelque chose…Tu as sûrement un rêve, des regrets, une envie que tu n'as jamais réalisé…J'aimerais vraiment t'aider à réaliser ça…Pour ne rien regretter, tu comprends ?

Je n'ai pipé mots. Il s'est levé, a décroché une affiche de mon armoire et me l'a brandi sous les yeux :

-En fait, je pensais à la liste des seize veux pour ton seizième anniversaire…Il est temps de la réaliser, tu ne crois pas ?

Je n'ai rien répondit. A la place, je lui ai sauté dans les bras, je l'ai serré contre moi, et j'ai pleuré. Mes sanglots étaient coupés de « merci », de « Naruto » ou encore de « idiot ». Naruto n'a fait que me serrer en retour, attendant que je me calme. Une fois fait, il m'a légèrement écarté de lu, a essuyé les sillons de larmes avec ses mains et a murmuré :

-Commençons aujourd'hui, un vœu par jour, ça te va, Pépite ?

J'ai hochai silencieusement la tête. On s'est relevé (tombés quand je me suis blotti dans ses bras) et il a entrepris de lire. Il a parcouru la grande affiche du regard avant de froncer les sourcils de lever la tête vers moi :

-Pépite ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi le seizième vœu est caché par un morceau de papier ?

Je mis quelques secondes à réfléchir avant que la vérité me revienne et que je lui arrache l'affiche en rougissant :

-Ne le lit pas !

-Ok, ok, calme-toi, je ne vais pas le lire. Bon quel est le premier vœu ?

-Aller à la gare et croquer les personnes présentes.

-Tu le fais tout le temps ça !

-Faux, je ne les dessine jamais…

-Bon, allons-y alors !

Mes parents n'étaient pas là, j'ai pu sortir sans problème, on a pris le bus, le métro et vingt minutes après, on était à la gare. Sans savoir pourquoi, je lui ai pris la main et l'ai tiré à l'intérieur jusqu'au banc où je m'asseyais toujours, parce qu'on voit pratiquement tous les quais d'ici. On s'est assis, j'ai sortis mon carnet et mon crayon et j'ai levé la tête vers la foule.

La gare, j'y vais souvent, le mardi ou le jeudi, quand je finis les cours plus tôt. J'y vais pour regaarder les trains qui partent, à cause de l'émotion, c'est un truc que j'ai toujours aimé, voir l'émotion des gens, c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais loupé un matche de foot à la télé, j'adore quand il s'embrassent après les buts, ils courent avec les bras ouverts et ils s'enlacent, et puis aussi _Qui veut gagner des millions, _il faut voir les filles quand elles donnent la bonne réponse, elles mettent leurs mains devant leur bouche, renversent la tête en arrière poussent des cris et tout, avec de grosses larmes dans leurs yeux. Dans les gares, c'est autre chose, l'émotion se devine dans les regards, les gestes, les mouvements, il y a les amoureux qui se quittent, les mamies qui repartent, les dames aux grands manteaux qui abandonnent des messieurs au col relevé, ou le contraire, j'observe ces gens qui s'en vont, on ne sait pas où, ni pourquoi, ni pour combien de temps, ils se disent au revoir à travers la vitre, d'une petit signe, ou s'évertuent à crier alors qu'on ne les entend pas. Quand on a de la chance, on assiste à de vraies séparations, je veux dire qu'on sent bien que ça va durer longtemps, alors là, l'émotion est très dense, c'est comme si l'air s'épaississait, comme s'ils étaient seuls, sans personne autour. C'est pareil pour les arrivées, j'observe les gens qui attendent, leur visage tendu, impatient, leurs yeux qui cherchent, et soudain le sourire à leurs lèvres, leurs bras levés, leur main qui s'agite, alors qu'ils avancent, ils s'étreignent, c'est ce que j'ai toujours préféré, entre tout, ces effusions.

J'en suis à mon troisième croquis et ça fait une heure et quart que nous sommes assis sur ce banc, Naruto avec moi, observant la foule silencieusement. J'ai dessiné une vieille dame étreignant ses deux petites enfants, un couple souriant qui se retrouvaient et s'enlaçaient et une femme en train de pleurer suite au départ de son petit ami. Et donc ce fut au bout de cette heure et quart que Naruto se leva, déclara qu'il allait chercher des viennoiseries et partit se dégourdir les jambes. Moi, je regardais mon ami aller jusqu'au chariot de la boulangerie de sa démarche souple. Je l'ai dessiné. Là, en train de sourire et de rigoler avec la boulangère. Je l'ai dessiné seul, comme s'il riait seul, au milieu de nulle part. Mais bizarrement, j'ai trouvé que ce portrait lui ressemblait vraiment.

-C'est moi ?

Plongé dans la contemplation de mon dessin, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver.

-Celui que tu as dessiné, c'est moi, pas vrai, Pépite ?

J'ai hoché la tête. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question de toute manière. Il m'a prit le carnet des mains et l'a feuilleté. Quand il me l'a rendu, il m'a simplement dit :

-Tu dessines bien.

_**Mardi 25 Novembre 13h16.**_

- Naruto, je ne le sens pas là ! Si quelqu'un nous choppe, déjà que tu sèche, ça va mal se finir !

-T'inquiète, Pépite. J'ai tout prévu, me répondit-il en vérifiant que le couloir était vide.

Il me fit signe que c'était bon et nous nous engageâmes dans les escaliers. Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit et la referma tout doucement quand moi aussi je fus sorti.

-Ouah, t'as raison Pépite, c'est génial ici !

Le toit du bâtiment principal du collège était immense, entouré de grillage et recouvert de dalles blanches. Je me suis élancé vers le grillage en souriant, la vue sur la ville était magnifique.

-Pépite ?

-Hn ?

-Qu'est que tu veux faire ici déjà ?

-Danser.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Il s'est approché de moi en souriant. Et à ma hauteur, il s'est légèrement courbé en me tendant une main :

-Alors m'accorderais-tu cette danse ?

-Je te l'accorderai avec plaisir, répondis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Il gloussa et passa un bras autour de ma taille, et de l'autre il attrapa ma main. Je m'empressai alors de poser ma main libre sur son épaule et ensemble, on se mit à danser.

Le soleil au dessus de nous, les sourire toujours tendre et amusé de Naruto, nos corps pratiquement collés, son odeur épicée et ses yeux dans les miens…Que demander de plus ? Juste pouvoir le refaire à nouveau mais moi, je n'y crois plus depuis longtemps. Je vais mourir je le sens. Les larmes me sont montés aux yeux avec cette dernière pensée, et pour pas qu'il le voit, je me suis blotti contre lui, main sur ses épaules et tête dans son cou. Alors, il m'a serré plus fort contre lui en me prenant par la taille.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est resté là, à danser. Mais si j'étais mort à ce moment là, je serais mort heureux.

Finalement, on s'est séparé. De peur de briser le moment, je n'ai pu que chuchoter :

-J'adore danser avec toi…

_**Mercredi 26 Novembre, 14h57.**_

-Tu es sûr, Pépite ? Tu vas te faire mal à courir pieds nus…

-C'est bon, Naruto…

Je finis d'enlever mes baskets sous son regard inquiet. Enfin pieds nus, je me relevai et observai en souriant Naruto enlever lui aussi ses chaussures.

-Rendez-vous au champ derrière ?

-Ok !

Et j'ai couru. J'ai couru encore et encore, visant le dos de Naruto qui courrait plus vite. Je ne sais combien de fois je suis tombé et je me suis relevé. Un sentiment de liberté et d'euphorie me pris la gorge. Je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter. Le vent me fouettait le visage et les cheveuex, je sentais le bois, les cailloux et l'herbe sous mes pieds.

Finalement, après avoir traversé toute forêt, je me suis effondré en riant dans le champ. J'avais les genoux écorchés et les pieds coupés, blessés, sanglants et sales, mais je m'en fichais complètement. En regardant ma montre, je remarquais qu'on avait couru pendant plus de deux heures.

-C'est à refaire, déclara Naruto.

-Ouais, répondis-je, je me suis jamais senti aussi libre.

_**Jeudi 27 Novembre, 20h32.**_

-Enfin arrivé ! M'exclamai-je, essouflé.

-Te plains pas, Pépite, la vue est très belle d'ici ! Encore plus que du toit du lycée !

Il faisait nuit. Les lumières de la ville brillait dans le noir, accompagnées des étoiles du ciel.

-C'est…comme un rêve.

Je frissonnai à cause du froid et Naruto me passa sa veste sur mes épaules en me faisant rougir.

-Mer-merci, bégayai-je.

Il haussa les épaules et sortit un briquet de sa poche. Je le pris et sortis mon journal intime.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne va pas le regretter, Pépite ? Demanda-t-il alors que je m'étais approché du bord.

-Non, je ne ressens plus le besoin et l'envie d'écrire depuis que je suis entré au lycée…En fait, je n'ai plus besoin d'écrire depuis que je te connais. Tu m'as délivré de ma timidité ennuyeuse en quelque sorte…

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir l'air surpris qu'il devait afficher. J'ai allumé le briquet et approchai la flamme du cahier. Je l'ai regardai se consumer doucement et finalement je l'ai jeté dans le vide.

Naruto a enlacé ses bras autour de moi et a posé sa tête sur une de mes épaules. A ce moment-là, je me suis demandé pourquoi il était toujours si gentil et si tendre avec moi. Comme si c'était une évidence. Un jour, je lui dirai. Oui, un jour je lui dirai.

Mais en regardant les restes enflammés de ce qui a été mon journal volaient au gré du vent au dessus de la ville nocturne, j'ai réalisé que peut-être…Que peut-être je mourrais avant d'avoir eut le courage de lui dire.

-Rentrons, murmurai-je, pour pas qu'il ne voit mes yeux humides.

_**Vendredi 28 Novembre, 9h17.**_

Naruto était arrivé tôt ce matin. Mes parents l'ont laissé entrer. Il est arrivé avec deux gros marqueurs : un rouge et un noir. J'ai pris le noir. Puis, sans rien dire, on a commencé à écrire sur les murs et le sol. Toutes sortes de choses : des citations de mes livres et auteurs préférés, des paroles de prof qui nous ont fait rire, des surnoms, des « usuratonkashi », des « pépite », des mots à la volée mais surtout, des paroles que nous avions échangées, qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous deux.

Vers onze heures, on s'est arrêté. Ma chambre ressemblait à un livre géant. Et j'aimais ça, parce que c'était moi et Naruto qui l'avions écrit.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? L'interrogeai-je

-Oui mais avant…La phrase final !

Il rouvrit son marqueur et au sol, là où il restait un vide au milieu pile de la pièce, il se mit à écrire.

L'écriture de Naruto était ronde et claire, contrairement à la mienne qui était fine et penchée. Quand il se releva, je pus lire, et devant la phrase j'écarquillais les yeux.

**« Ce que tu vise, c'est ce ciel bleu. Tu as dit que si tu pouvais voler, tu ne redescendrais jamais »**

Il s'en souvenait ? C'était le jour où je lui avais avoué ma maladie :

_-Dis Pépite, si tu avais un pouvoir, ce serait lequel ?_

_-Celui de voler dans le ciel._

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais dans le ciel ?_

_-Je ne redescendrais jamais._

Je ne savais pas s'il fallait pleurer ou pas. Alors j'ai souris, j'ai pris mon marqueur, et tout aussi gros que lui, j'ai ajouté :

**« Et j'aimerai t'amener avec moi »**

Il n'a rien dit, mais l'émotion dans ces yeux était vive. Dans les miens aussi je pense.

-Allons boire, a-t-il dit en sortant de ma chambre.

Je l'ai suivi sans broncher. En servant le jus d'orange, j'ai pensé que j'aurais aimé lui dire que je volais dans le ciel à chaque fois que je croisais son regard. Un cri a retentit de l'étage :

-SASUKE !

Ma mère avait vu ma chambre.

_**Samedi 29 et Dimanche 30 Novembre.**_

Durant tout Samedi, mon frère nous a accompagné dans la ville et a pris des photos des moi, Naruto, Suigetsu et Karin. On nous y voit rire, sourire, parler, crier, bouder, manger, boire, marcher, courir… Mais il y en a quatre qui j'aime vraiment.

Sur la première, c'était le matin, à 8h, dans le bus, on était tous sur la banquette arrière, appuyés les uns sur les autres, endormis, et en fond, le soleil qui venant de finir de se lever.

La deuxième, on y voit Karin et Suigetsu s'embrassaient, enlacés au milieu de la route (ils sont faillis se faire écraser d'ailleurs).

Sur la troisième, on est tous les quatre à l'intérieur d'un magasin, Suigetsu est habillé en hippie, Karin en gothique, Naruto en racaille et moi en émo. On se tient tous par la taille en tirant la langue et déguisé comme ça, on est ridicule.

Et enfin, la quatrième, c'était au centre commercial, et je rougissais parce que Naruto m'était tombé dessus, on s'était relevé et Itachi avait immortalisé l'instant quand Naruto s'excusait en riant.

Le lendemain, je les ai toutes collées (même mes quatre préférées) dans un album, avec des photos de famille, le bracelet cassé de Karin, des pages de livres, des mots écris échangés en cours, une ancienne des lentilles de contact de Suigetsu, des sachets de bonbons ou de nourriture partagées, les phrases des murs de ma chambre retranscrites, et surtout, le premier médiator de Naruto.

_**Lundi 01 Décembre, 21h07.**_

-Tenez les garçons, il ne reste plus qu'une couverture…

-Merci Maman, ça ira, répondis-je.

Elle me la tendit en souriant. Visiblement, elle m'avait pardonné pour ma chambre. Pas comme mon père, qui me boudait toujours, sur le canapé. Je soupirai, quel gamin. Itachi prit place sur le fauteuil à droite et maman se cala avec papa. Moi et Naruto, maintenant emmitouflés dans notre couverture, on se trouvait au pied du canapé. Itachi appuya sur la télécommande et nos vieux films de vacances d'été commencèrent. J'avais huit ans je crois.

J'avais un peu froid. Naruto dut le sentir car il me prit le bras et me tira vers lui.

Je me suis endormi dans ses bras.

_**Mardi 02 Décembre, 16h23.**_

-Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

-Patience, Pépite, patience. Tu le sauras bientôt.

On était assis sur le banc en face du lac du parc. J'ai fini de manger ma gaufre en silence. Lui aussi. Finalement, il a sorti une boite de se poche. Je l'ai regardé interrogateur.

-Ferme les yeux, m'a-t-il ordonné.

J'ai obéis et je l'ai entendu ouvrir la boite et en sortir quelque chose. Puis, il s'est déplacé 'j'entendais le froissement de tissu). J'ai ouvert les yeux de peur qu'il s'en aille. Mais je suis tombé dans deux lagons bleus. Il était agenouillé devant moi. Je crois que je n'avais jamais été aussi rouge. Il m'a pris ma main droite et y a glissé une bague à mon quatrième doigt. Alors là, mon cœur a doublé sa vitesse, mes rougeurs se sont mises à rougir, donc je devais être encore plus rouge. Il a porté ma main sous mes yeux.

Une hirondelle.

Gravée dans l'argent, une hirondelle brillait sous mes yeux.

-C'est…commençai-je.

-Ton neuvième vœu, acheva-t-il pour moi.

-Tu ne trouves pas, riais-je gêné, que ça fait un peu demande en mariage, là, Naruto ?

Il ne rigola pas avec moi et plongea son regard sérieux dans le mien :

-Tu sais Pépite, quitte à se marier, autant que se soit avec toi…

_**Mardi 03 Décembre, 22h21.**_

Naruto n'est pas resté très longtemps avec moi, je n'ai donc pas grand-chose à raconter. Alors que je croyais qu'il avait abandonné, qu'on ne réaliserait jamais mes seize vœux avant que je meurs, il est arrivé. J'étais en train de m'endormir, troublé par ces paroles d'hier, quand il a toqué à la fenêtre, perché sur le grand chêne du jardin. Je lui ai ouvert, il est entré. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Et lui non plus visiblement. Je voulais dire n'importe quoi, un bonjour, un reproche, une blague…Mais il fut plus rapide que moi. Il se plaça derrière moi et accrocha une chaîne avec un éventail en pendentif autour de mon cou. Je regardais le bijou, surpris (c'était mon dixième vœu), quand il me sortit de ma torpeur en m'embrassant à la commissure de mon cou. Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que se soit, il s'était enfui par la fenêtre.

_**Mercredi 04 Décembre, 21h15.**_

C'était tard, mais c'était la seule heure à laquelle on était sûr de ne croiser personne. On avait emprunté les pots de peinture de cinq litres dans les salles d'arts plastiques, ainsi que des pinceaux et Naruto avait même apporté des bombes de peinture.

-Quel mur veux-tu peindre, Pépite ?

On se parlait à nouveau normalement même si une certaine gêne demeurait pour moi.

-Celui de la cantine. Dehors. Tu sais, celui où on mange toujours…

Il hocha la tête en souriant et prit les pts de peinture, moi, je me chargeai des pinceaux et des bombes.

-Au travail ! M'exclamai-je alors qu'il déposait le matériel par terre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas peindre, Pépite ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Un endroit qui m'est cher…

-et qu'est cet endroit ?

-Secret ! Répliquai-je en mettant mon index en face ma bouche.

Il haussa un sourcil puis les épaules. Je décidai de me mettre à l'œuvre quand je vis Naruto enfoncer ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et s'assoir dos à moi pour monter la garde.

-J'ai fini, annonçai-je.

Et c'était vrai, deux heures plus tard, j'avais fini. Naruto se retourna alors en éteignant son mp3. Il observa longtemps le mur recouvert de peinture. J'avais représenté le lac du parc de la ville, avec le bac sur lequel il m'avait offert la bague, le ponton où on s'allongeait de temps en temps, les arbres autour, l'air de jeux des enfants, les amoureux qui se baladaient, les enfants qui jouaient, les familles qui parlaient, les amis qui rigolaient, j'avais tout dessiné. J'en étais plutôt fier. Sur le ponton un oiseau se reposait, une petite hirondelle.

-Ce paysage…t'est cher ? Souffla-t-il.

-Oui, murmurai-je, il m'est cher parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre…cet endroit me fait penser à toi…

Il a tournait la tête vers moi, surpris.

-Sasuke…

-Dormons ici, le coupai-je, à minuit dormons sur le toit, ce sera demain, et comme ça, ce sera mon treizième vœu…

Je me foutais de savoir si oui ou non il avait comprit mes paroles embrouillées et vite prononcées. Je me dirigeai vers l'escalier sans regarder s'il me suivait. Il m'avait appelé Sasuke. Il m'avait appelé par mon prénom. Cela voulait dire qu'il était soit très bouleversé soit très sérieux. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il me pose de question. Pas maintenant. Parce que je n'étais pas encore prêt à lui avouer.

_**Jeudi 05 Décembre, 6h48.**_

-Pépite, Pépite, réveille-toi ! Chuchota Naruto en me secouant doucement.

-Hmmm, marmonnai-je mal réveillé, quelle heure est-il ?

-Presque sept heure…

-Tu es fou.

-Faut qu'on parte d'ici avant que le concierge arrive.

Il m'a tendu sa main et sans hésiter je l'ai prise. Il m'a aidé à me lever et tous souriant, nous sommes descendu. On est sorti comme on est rentré : en escaladant le portail. Sauf que cette fois ci, mal réveillé comme j'étais, je glissai et m'aplatis de tout mon long sur Naruto.

On est resté quelques instants comme ça, sonnés. Finalement, je voulus me relever, mort de gêne, mais Naruto me retenu en plaçant ses bras autour de ma taille et en me serrant comme il savait si bien le faire.

-Pépite ?

-O-oui ?

-Quand on dormait…On était exactement comme ça…

Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire à quel point j'étais rouge.

_**Vendredi 06 Décembre, 10h34.**_

On avait pris des boissons, des chips, des bonbons, du pop corn, des DVDs, le lecteur de DVD portable, et on s'était installés sous la couette de mon lit deux places et on y est resté toute la journée. Rien à signaler. J'aime toujours autant passé du temps avec Naruto.

Au bout d'une heure de film, le premier, Naruto m'a attiré contre lui. Je suis resté comme ça toute la journée.

_**Samedi 07 Décembre, 13h06.**_

-T'es sûr qu'il ne faut pas l'autorisation parentale, Naruto ?

-Je t'ai dit que Gaara était un pote à moi, qu'il te le fera comme ça, Pépite, me rassura-t-il.

Je regardais la vitrine du magasin pas trop rassuré.

-Ok, soufflai-je.

-Pourquoi tu veux te faire tatouer, Pépite ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai toujours voulu avoir un tatouage…

-Tu le veux où ?

-Sur le bras gauche.

-Ok, tu sais ce que tu veux comme tatouage ?

-Non pas la moindre idée !

Naruto me regarda quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

-Tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi, je vais me faire tatouer, je sais même ce que je veux, et tu vas te faire le même, ce sera ta surprise d'aujourd'hui, ok Pépite ?

-Euh…D'accord, je te fais confiance…

-Parfait ! S'exclama-t-il en poussant la porte du magasin.

A l'intérieur, il partit directement serrer la main du gars aux cheveux rouges derrière le comptoir. Puis il se pencha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ils se tournèrent vers moi et celui que je pensais être Gaara me souria. Je lui rendit doucement son sourire et il nous fit allongé, Naruto et moi, sur deux fauteuils côte à côte.

-Ferme les yeux et ne pense à rien, ok Pépite ?

J'hochai la tête et m'exécutai.

C'est comme que je me fis tatouer.

Après ça, Naruto et moi avons passé l'après-midi au gymnase, à s'épuiser sur divers sports comme l'escalade, les arts martiaux, le volley, le badminton… Finalement, il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à chez moi, et au moment où je m'apprêtai à lui dire au revoir, il m'a devancé :

-Et si on dévoilé nos beaux tatouages, Pépite ?

Je dois avouer que j'étais très curieux. Je regardai Naruto enlever doucement la compresse sur son bras droit. Tout aussi lentement que lui, j'ai enlevai ma propre compresse. Ce n'était ni un dessin ni un symbole tribal, juste une inscription. Mais elle me marqua au plus profond de mon âme :

**SN.**

-Sasuke et Naruto ? Murmurai-je.

Il a hochai la tête. Nos deux initiales écrites à jamais sur nos peaux. Comme un serment, une promesse. La promesse de toujours être ensemble.

-On sera toujours ensemble ? Demandai-je.

-Hein ?

-Naruto…Est-ce que tu peux me promettre que tu ne me quitteras jamais ? Répétai-je, suppliant.

-Je te le promets, Pépite, et ce tatouage en sera la preuve.

Ce fut trop, je murmurai un « merci », plaquai un baiser sur sa joue sans prêter gare à son air surpris et parti m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'étais seul, alors je laissais libre cours à mes larmes.

Pourquoi j'étais malade ? A cause de cette foutu maladie, je pourrais jamais rester avec lui pour toujours !

_**Dimanche 08 Décembre, 19h11.**_

Naruto me prit la main, m'aidant à franchir un creux entre deux rochers.

-Ici, c'est bien non ? Me demanda Naruto.

J'hochai la tête en voyant l'étendue bleue et le coucher de soleil devant moi. On s'est alors assis sur les rochers et Naruto a sorti sa guitare.

-Prêt pour ton avant dernier vœu ? Me demanda-t-il.

Le vent vint fouetter mes cheveux et j'hochai affirmativement la tête. Les rochers nous cacher de la plage, de la ville, et de la baie. Comme si nous étions seuls au monde. Seuls à regarder la mer. Comme dans Lullaby, un de mes romans préférés, là où l'héroïne disait : _« Je vous ai dit, je regardais la mer, j'étais cachée par les rochers et je regardais la mer. »._

Naruto commença à jouer et des les premiers accords, je reconnus la chanson : « L'encre de tes yeux » de Francis Cabrel. Cette chanson qu'écoutait ma mère en vacances avait bercé mon enfance de sable chaud et de couchers de soleil. La voix de Naruto, chaude, grave, douce, et envoutante s'éleva dans les airs, m'envoyant dans un rêve éveillé. Et je fermais les yeux, pour mieux ressentir chacun de ses mots :

Puisqu' on ne vivra jamais tous les deux**  
><strong>Puisqu' on est fous puisqu' on est seul **  
><strong>Puisqu' ils sont si nombreux**  
><strong>Même la morale parle pour eux**  
><strong>J'aimerais quand même te dire**  
><strong>Tout ce que j'ai pu écrire**  
><strong>Je l' ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux****

Je n' avais pas vu que tu portais des chaînes**  
><strong>A trop vouloir te regarder **  
><strong>J' en oubliais les miennes**  
><strong>On revait de Venise et de liberté**  
><strong>J' aimerais quand même te dire**  
><strong>Tout ce que j' ai pu écrire**  
><strong>C'est ton sourire qui me l' a dicté

Il se tut quelques instants le temps de laisser la mélodie s'envoler dans le ciel. Et je pensais avec un pincement de cœur que ces paroles nous correspondaient beaucoup.**  
><strong> 

****Tu viendras longtemps marcher dans mes rêves**  
><strong>Tu viendras toujours du côté**  
><strong>Où le soleil se lève**  
><strong>Et si malgré ça j' arrive à t' oublier**  
><strong>J' aimerais quand même te dire**  
><strong>Tout ce que j' ai pu écrire**  
><strong>Aura longtemps le parfum des regrets ****

Puisqu' on ne vivra jamais tous les deux**  
><strong>Puisqu' on est fous puisqu' on est seul **  
><strong>Puisqu' ils sont si nombreux**  
><strong>Même la morale parle pour eux**  
><strong>J' aimerais quand même te dire**  
><strong>Tout ce que j' ai pu écrire**  
><strong>Je l'ai puisé à l'encre de tes yeux

Finalement, ses mains s'arrêtèrent de jouer et rouvrant les yeux, je les plongés directement dans les siens. Il posa sa guitare à côté de nous et sans me lâcher du regard, il s'approcha de moi. Il se pencha et approcha ses lèvres des miennes. Elles s'effleurèrent et au moment où elles allaient enfin se toucher, s'apprendre, se connaitre, mon portable sonna. Naruto se recula immédiatement. Moi j'avais les larmes aux yeux, encore. Je croyais que ça n'arrivait que dans les films, ce genre de malchance. Je décrochais.

C'était mon frère qui m'ordonner de rentrer sous demande de mon père.

Juste quand j'allais refermer la porte de d'entrée de ma maison, Naruto déclara :

-Cette chanson…elle me fait toujours penser à toi…

Et il s'enfuit en courant.

_**Lundi 09 Décembre, 15h23.**_

J'étais à l'hôpital.

J'avais fait une crise ce matin. J'avais craché et vomis du sang. J'avais suffoqué et je m'étais évanoui.

Je connaissais cette sensation. Ce mal de tête incurable, ce sentiment de tournis, cette nausée, cet étau qui broyait mon cœur, mes poumons qui avaient du mal à accepter l'air. Mon corps me paraissait si faible, si lourd, presque inanimé. Depuis que j'étais arrivé, la douleur n'avait cessé d'augmenter. C'était comme ça que j'allais finir ?

Je tournai mon regard vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait.

Et j'eus le déclic.

-Naruto, appelai-je.

-Oui, Pépite ?

Il était resté à mon chevet depuis trois heures.

-Où sont mes parents ?

-Avec ton docteur, il prépare ton opération.

Il fallait me changer le cœur et les poumons. Une opération délicate dont on avait beaucoup de chance de mourir. Surtout que ma dernière crise était très grave.

-Amène-moi dehors.

-Mais Pépite, t'es malade…

-Justement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras.

-Je peux pas t'amener dehors, tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes et…

-Tu m'aideras à marcher.

-Et il pleut, tu vas attraper froid…

Habituellement, son entêtement me faisait rire, mais là, il m'agaça plus qu'autre chose alors sans pouvoir me retenir, je lui versais ma bille :

-NARUTO ! AMENE-MOI DEHORS TOUT DE SUITE ! OUI, JE SUIS MALADE ET JE VAIS PEUT-ETRE MOURIR AUJOURD'HUI ALORS SI MA DERNIERE VOLONTE ET D'ALLER DEHORS, AIDE-MOI ! PARCE QUE QUAND JE SERAIS MORT JE POURRAIS PLUS LE FAIRE ! ET ENCORE MOI AVEC TOI ! ALORS JE TE LE DEMANDE NARUTO UZUMAKI, AMENE-MOI DEHORS !

C'était la première fois que je lui criais dessus, il était surpris. Mais moi aussi. Finalement, il passa un bras sous les miens et m'aida à me relever. A peine avais-je senti le sol froid et dur sous mes pieds que les vertiges me reprenaient. Mais avec l'aide de Naruto, j'arrivai dehors sans encombre. On n'avait pas pris de parapluie et la pluie nous tomba dessus. En quelques secondes, on était tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os, tremblants de froid et les lèvres bleuies mais ça m'était égal.

J'ouvrai les bras et m'avançai sous la pluie les yeux fermés. Naruto me suivit et quand nous fûmes arrivés à peu près au milieu de la place déserte en face de l'hôpital, je me tournai vers lui.

-Est-ce que tu as ma liste des seize vœux ? Demandai-je.

-Oui.

-Lis le seizième.

Il me regarda avec hésitation mais en voyant mon sourire, il se décida. Il enleva le morceau de papier qui le cachait et le jeta à ses pieds. Les gouttes de pluie effaçaient l'encre et il dut légèrement déchiffrer mais je sus qu'il réussissait sans peine en voyant son visage se métamorphoser. Il passa de la concentration, à la surprise et quand ses yeux se levèrent vers moi, j'y vis de la joie et un peu d'amusement. Dire que pendant tout ce temps, on agissait avec tellement d'ambiguïté et que hier, on avait failli s'embrasser.

Lentement, il lâcha la feuille (qui s'envola sans que ni lui ni moi n'y prennent garde), s'approcha de moi et passa ses bras autour de moi pendant que je nouais les miens autour de ses épaules.

Et nos bouches se touchèrent. D'abord chastement, puis avec plus d'instance quand sa langue vint trouver la mienne.

Je peux vous dire qu'on est resté longtemps comme ça, à s'embrasser sous la pluie. Pourquoi je voulais sous la pluie ? Honnêtement, je n'en savais rien et je ne m'en préoccuper pas plus que ça.

Ce baiser fut pour moi une véritable explosion : mon cœur s'était arrêter de battre pour reprendre de plus belle, un sentiment de bonheur m'avait submergé et enflait de minutes en minutes, et l'amour que je portais à Naruto n'avait jamais paru aussi fort. Je savais maintenant pourquoi quand elles embrassaient l'élu de leur cœur, les héroïnes des histoires à l'eau de rose se demandaient si c'était la fin ou le début du monde.

Soudain, l'ampleur de la situation me frappa.

C'était un baiser désespéré. J'aillai peut-être mourir, je le sentais à mon corps faible, mais je me sentais vivant, vraiment vivant.

J'embrassais Naruto, Naruto m'embrassait, j'étais à l'agonie d'une maladie mortelle et pourtant, je n'avais jamais été plus heureux.

_**Lundi 09 Décembre, 18h49.**_

_Naruto attendait anxieux, que les parents et le frère de celui qu'il aimait reviennent et lui portent des nouvelles sur son opération._

_Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que Narut les aperçus enfin. Il se leva et s'apprêta à les rejoindre mais la démarche anormalement vacillante d'Itachi l'alerta. Lui qui avait toujours cru que son ami s'en sortirait sentit le doute apparaître à l'intérieur de lui, cruel. Mikoto s'appuyait sur son mari. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Naruto n'eut pas besoin de mots. Les larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues lui avouèrent tout. Mais il les regarda quand même incrédule, ne voulant pas croire à la cruelle réalité._

_Fugaku croisa le regard désemparé de l'ami de son fils et secoua négativement la tête. Ce geste ramena Naruto des jours et des années en arrière et sa tête se remplit de paroles de Sasuke: _

_«Sa- Sasuke Uchiwa, enchanté. Usuratonkashi. Pourquoi tu m'appelles Pépite ? Merci… Je te l'accorderai avec plaisir. J'adore danser avec toi…Ouais, je me suis jamais senti aussi libre. C'est…comme un rêve. Non, je ne ressens plus le besoin et l'envie d'écrire depuis que je suis entré au lycée…En fait, je n'ai plus besoin d'écrire depuis que je te connais. Tu m'as délivré de ma timidité ennuyeuse en quelque sorte…« Ce que tu vise, c'est ce ciel bleu. Tu as dit que si tu pouvais voler, tu ne redescendrais jamais » « Et j'aimerai t'amener avec moi » Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait un peu demande en mariage, là, Naruto ? Il m'est cher parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre…cet endroit me fait penser à toi… D'accord, je te fais confiance…On sera toujours ensemble ? Naruto…Est-ce que tu peux me promettre que tu ne me quitteras jamais ? »_

La vérité se referma sans compassion sur le cœur de Naruto. Sasuke, lui, l'avait toujours su.

_« NARUTO ! AMENE-MOI DEHORS TOUT DE SUITE ! OUI, JE SUIS MALADE ET JE VAIS PEUT-ETRE MOURIR AUJOURD'HUI ALORS SI MA DERNIERE VOLONTE ET D'ALLER DEHORS, AIDE-MOI ! PARCE QUE QUAND JE SERAIS MORT JE POURRAIS PLUS LE FAIRE ! ET ENCORE MOI AVEC TOI ! ALORS JE TE LE DEMANDE NARUTO UZUMAKI, AMENE-MOI DEHORS ! »_

Sasuke était mort.

_« JE SUIS MALADE ET JE VAIS PEUT-ETRE MOURIR »_

_« PARCE QUE QUAND JE SERAIS MORT JE POURRAIS PLUS LE FAIRE ! ET ENCORE MOI AVEC TOI ! »_

_« AVEC TOI ! »_

Les larmes courant abondement sur ces joues, Naruto s'écroula par terre.


End file.
